An image capture device, such as a scanner, analyzes and converts an image or an object into a digital image. For example, a basic image scanner analyzes, processes and converts a photograph, printed text or handwriting into a digital image. Desktop image scanners, which have existed for many years, are the most common type of an image capture device.
More recently, smaller, portable versions of desktop scanners have been marketed and sold primarily for the purpose of scanning business and other name cards. Examples of such prior art business and name card scanners include the business and name card reader sold by CardScan, Inc. of Cambridge, Mass. Another example of a currently existing model of a business and name card reader is the BizCard Reader 900c, sold by Card Reader, Inc., doing business as Electronic Document Technology of Sunnyvale, Calif.
Some scanners, including desktop image scanners, utilize a glass flatbed design and scanner head to capture a scanned image. The scanner head is comprised of an imaging element, several mirrors and filters and a lens. The scanner head works in association with the other components of a scanner such as a glass plate, a lamp, a stepper motor, a stabilizer bar, a belt, and a power supply. A desktop image scanner usually requires a scan subject or object to be placed face down on the glass plate. The belt, which is attached to a stepper motor, moves the scanner head across the document causing the imaging element and light source to also move across the glass plate reading the entire area. The assembly is attached to a stabilizer bar to ensure there is no deviation in the complete scan of the scan subject. The subject is visible to the imaging element because of the light reflected by the subject.
Some scanners, such as the aforementioned prior art devices and other similar portable image scanning devices, are equipped with an automatic document feed feature. The user places the scan subject into an insertion slot from which the subject is automatically fed into the scanner. The imaging element remains still during automatic document feed scanning, while the subject is moved through the scanner by rollers at a constant rate. The subject can be collected from a separate exit slot after the object is scanned.
Many prior art devices, such as the aforementioned business and name card readers, typically utilize certain on-board image and text capture software technology or other software applications, to read and scan all of the information on a business or name card and convert the same into a digital image. One such application is optical character recognition (OCR) which can be utilized to scan words and other images from a scan subject and convert the same into a computer-based text. OCR generally utilizes an averaging process to determine what the shape of a character is and match it to the correct letter or number. Thus, when a business or name card is scanned both typed and handwritten information on the card is automatically read into a database. A scanned image of the card can also be saved to a computer-readable file for further alteration and image enhancement.
The imaging element is one of the key components of image capture devices, including desktop or portable image scanners, and the quality of the resulting image is dependent on the imaging element of the device. A charge-coupled device chip, CCD, is the most common imaging technology. CCD technology incorporates a collection of light-sensitive diodes, called photosites, which convert light photons into an electrical charge. Each photosite is sensitive to light so that when bright light hits a single photosite, an electrical charge accumulates at that site. The scanned image reaches the CCD through the array of mirrors, filters and lenses. The exact configuration of these components depends on the model of the scanner. Generally, the image of the document is reflected by an angled mirror to another mirror, with each subsequent mirror having a slight curve to focus the reflected image onto the surface of another mirror. The last mirror reflects the image onto a lens which focuses the image onto the imaging element. The number of mirrors of a CCD device in association with the moving scanner head, belt and motor makes a CCD bulky which can limit the overall size of the device.
A second type of imaging element incorporated into contemporary image capture devices is contact image sensor technology, or CIS. CIS technology is often incorporated into flatbed scanners as an alternative to CCD technology. CIS technology utilizes an array of light emitting diodes under the glass plate. CIS replaces the CCD array of mirrors, filters and lenses with rows of red, green and blue light emitting diodes, or LEDs. The imaging element typically consists of three hundred to six hundred sensors spanning the width of the scan area and is placed very close to the glass plate upon which the document rests. When the image is scanned, the LEDs combine to provide white light to illuminate the image, which is then captured by the row of sensors. Scanning devices that incorporate CIS technology are typically smaller in size, but these devices do not provide the equivalent resolution or overall image quality as do scanning devices that incorporate CCD technology.
Regardless of the type of technology utilized in the image capture device, the glass flatbed design of currently existing portable scanners still requires an insertion slot construction in the device. Thus, even if the more compact CIS technology is incorporated into the image capture device, the overall thickness of the device is typically still substantial.
Other contemporary scanning devices, such as the WorldCard duet sold by PennPower Technology Ltd. of Taiwan, incorporate a webcam to scan and read images of business cards. Such devices use image and text recognition software to recognize the information printed on the card. However, the WorldCard duet device lacks portability and versatility because it is must be set up as a webcam to capture an image of a business card. As such, the user can only use the WorldCard duet in connection with a personal computer or other similar device.
Preferably a portable image capture device is compact and preferably pocket-sized. The image capture device may be similar in size to a standard-sized credit card or business card but should have a slightly thicker width. The image capture device should preferably be able to capture data, such as text or other images, typically printed on business or name cards and other similar objects, for further storage and use. The device may also include appropriate software to translate the captured text and images into readable files for further organization and classification. Preferably the device may also function as a digital camera to capture other image subjects in addition to business or name cards. The device may also have the capability to communicate with an external device by any of the available methods of data transmission that facilitate the transfer of information between devices.